A funny story
by Miles-tan
Summary: Marshall le confiesa a Fionna algo que nunca sospecharía y su acto 'atroz' de esa noche. No soy buena haciendo summarys . .


_**I don't own Adventure Time.**_

* * *

—¡Marshall! —gritó eufórica Fionna quien se dirigía hacia él.

—Oh, ¿Que tal Fi?

—Nada, sólo pasaba por aquí y, ¿Que tal si vamos a buscar una aventura?

—¿A estas horas de la noche? —ella asintió— Bueno, ¿A donde quieres ir?

—Mmmm, ¿Que tal a Las Ruinas del Brujo*?

—Me parece bien pero, ¿Y Cake?

—Ah, ella está con Lord Monochromicorn?

El vampiro se encogió de hombros, la tomó de la mano y la cargó para llevársela flotando.

—Mar...shal... —murmuró por lo bajo Fionna.

—¿Ah?

—N-nada, nada —lucía nerviosa.

—Anda, dime.

—P-pues, h-hueles a cerezas... —aún la tenía en brazos por lo que podía percibir ese aroma— ¿Porque hueles así?

—¿Eh? Por nada —el vampiro se tensó un poco y Fionna lo notó.

—Me estás mintiendo, ¿Que ocultas?

—Pff —bufó— por supuesto que nada.

—Marshall Lee —dijo autoritaria—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró. Bajó a la aventurera de su agarre cuando llegaron, aunque terminaron no muy lejos del Dulce Reino. Llegaron a un lindo prado, la conversación había distraído a Marshall.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Y ahora, ¿Me contarás lo que ocurre?

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada —fingió una sonrisa.

—Marshall...

—No.

—Pero-

—No.

—¡Por favor!

—Ya te dije que no —trataba de no perder los estribos. Le comenzó a rogar un montón de veces, estaba en su punto límite hasta que...

—¡Vamos, si no fuera taaan importante no me lo estarías ocultando! ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! —gritó la rubia.

—¡Claro que lo soy! —le gritó de regreso.

—¿¡ENTONCES QUE OCURRE!?

—¡ES GUMBALL! ¿CONTENTA? —gritó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se sonrojaría, si pudiera**... pensó.

—¿Gumball? —preguntó Fionna sin entender.

Marshall suspiró para calmarse, le invitó a que se sentara a su lado para explicarle todo.

—Pues, todo comenzó cuando...

Iba al castillo del Dulce Reino, específicamente a la habitación del príncipe. Sólo iba a molestarlo un rato y a llevarle aquella tonta y rosa sombrilla que me había prestado hace unos días. Al llegar lo encontré dormido y, pues —comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Miró a Fionna, quien por su expresión, quería oír más—, me, m-me —comenzó a tartamudear— pareció tierno —murmuró más para sí mismo. Fionna al escuchar eso, se sonrojó—. Entonces, me acerqué un poco a la cama a verlo y, s-se veía tan lindo —este comentario no fue escuchado por la aventurera aunque así ella lo quisiera—. Y 'casualmente' tenía una pastilla que podría poner a dormir a cualquiera, por así decirlo —volteó su rostro a otro lado.

—¿¡Lo drogaste!?

—¿Que? ¡Claro que no!

—Pero le diste de aquella pastilla, ¿no?

—Como te seguía diciendo...

—Responde a mi pregunta —se quejó. Hizo un puchero pero luego se rindió al notar que Marshall no pararía a responderle.

No era esa mi intención al inicio, pero las cosas se fueron propasando y...

—¿Y...? —la rubia enarcó una ceja.

—Y, y... Pasó "eso" —dijo nervioso, ocultando su mirar de la chica.

Fionna enmudeció, no tenía ninguna expresión y estaba completamente sonrojada, más bien, roja.

—A-ah, t-t-tu... —comenzó a tartamudear la chica.

—Lo siento —suspiró y le miró.

—¿Tú hiciste... "ESO"?

—P-pues, t-tal vez... —se sorprendió al ver que no le había golpeado o algo así. Ella apreciaba mucho al príncipe, y era muy ingenua.

—¿P-porque hiciste eso? —subió un poco el tono de voz.

—E-eh, yo... —notó lo nervioso que estaba el vampiro.

—Marshall... —dijo en un susurro— ¿Acaso a ti...? —el sólo asintió. A lo que ella sonrió, el se sorprendió de aquel gesto. Le dió un abrazo—, no importa que pase, siempre estaré para tí Marshall.

—Gracias —dijo. Hasta que deshizo el abrazo de repente al ver que el amanecer se acercaba.

—Oh, ya va a ser de día. Es mejor que vuelvas a tu cueva.

—Sí, pero antes quiero visitar a alguien.

Entonces se encaminó a el castillo junto con la rubia aventurera, que se ofreció aacompañarlo. Cuando llegaron sigilosamente a la entrada de su habitación, Marshall se volvió invisible y la heroína tocó la puerta. Estaba despierto, bueno, ya era de día. Al pasar, Fionna se posicionó a su lado, y notando su malestar, le preguntó.

—¿Que ocurre Gumball? No te ves muy bien.

—Ah —se quejó un poco y se incorporó en su cama sentándose—. Me duele un poco el cuerpo, no es nada —la aventurera se sonrojó al pensar que era culpa de el vampiro. Pero enrojeció al notar la mordida de Marshall en su cuello.

El vampiro se manifestó.

—¿Marshall? ¿Que quieres? Ahora no estoy de humor —dijo algo estresado.

—Tranquilo principito, sólo estoy acompañando a Fionna —flotó alrededor de la humana pero con una mirada fija en el momarca de manera sensual.

—De cualquier manera —suspiró— no entiendo como me he hecho todos estos rasguños y moretones —la chica miró de reojo al vampiro y este le guiñó un ojo— ¿Podría pedirles que se retiraran un momento para yo poder cambiarme? Saldré en un momento —comenzó a levantarse.

—Ok, no hay problema —ambos salieron mientras el príncipe se dirigía hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo.

Los dos esperaron afuera de la habitación a cada lado de la puerta. Hasta que después de un momento, escucharón un grito.

—¡MARSHALL!

El vampiro no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, la aventurera sólo le vio algo sorprendida. La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando un muy molesto Gumball, con el rostro rojo de la ira con una mano en su cuello afectado.

—¿¡Pero que rayo- —fue interrumpido por un beso del vampiro. El mismo que le hizo una seña a la chica para que se fuera. Esta obedeció— F-fion...na... —no podía hablar por el beso. Quería que ella le ayudase, ella ayudaba a todos, entonces, ¿Porque le estaba dejando en ese momento?

El vampiro le empujó dentro de la habitación, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta con pestillo mientras le seguía besando pasionalmente. Le empujó hacia la cama, Gumball no podía hacer mucho, aún le dolía el cuerpo, se dejó caer. Antes de darse cuenta, había perdido el control de sí mismo, su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, sólo reaccionaba a las caricias dadas por Marshall y seguía sus instintos. Eso no estaba bien, tenía miedo... Sin querer, comenzó a temblar.

—¿Um? ¿Que ocurre principito?

—Tengo miedo... —susurró— e-es mi p-primera vez...

—¿Tu primera vez? —se rió.

—¿De que te ríes? —preguntó molesto, ¿Acaso a el vampiro le parecía gracioso que fuese virgen? ¿Quien se creía para burlarse de el!— no te burles de mí.

—¿Burlarme? —bufó— Cariño —acercó su rostro al del monarca—, tú no eres virgen.

—¿Que? ¿De que hablas... —la sonrisa del vampiro hizo que palideciera, le había dicho todo. Ahí el vampiro comenzó a moder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él no se iba a quedar así, tomó del cuello se la camisa del inmortal y le besó. Éste se sorprendió ante el acto.

—Me lo debes...

Marshall formuló una sonrisa en su rostro, la acción apenas había comenzado.

Mientras tanto, Fionna volvió a la puerta de la habitación y por mera curiosidad, colocó su oído sobre la madera de la puerta tratando de escuchar. Al cabo de un rato, y con la cara completamente sonrojada, se decidió ir. Lo único que había logrado escuchar eran gemidos y súplicas. Mientras andaba por el pasillo, se puso a pensar... Les estaba ayudando, ella sabía que Gumball tenía sentimientos por el vampiro —aunque los ocultase. Y ahora sabía que el vampiro sentía algo por él. ¿Porque no? Y se fue con la conciencia limpia de un trabajo bien hecho.

* * *

_Pues, este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. Bueno, en realidad es el segundo, pero perdí todo lo que había en el primero y por eso siempre escribo historias a lápiz y papel ._. Me estresa haber perdido la historia t.t y re-escribirle es una lata, trataré pero poco a poco :C Esta historia es algo "wtf?" para mí (?) no sé, me salió de la nada. No es mi mejor trabajo xd Supongo que por el hecho de haber perdido la otra historia hizo que escribiera esta wea y *lanza confeti mientras que de fondo se escucha un "TA-DAAA!"(?)* así nació esta historia._

**_*El lugar "Las Ruinas del Brujo" es inventado, no sabía de algún lugar que ponerle y le inventé ese._**

**_**Marshall es un vampiro. Y por lo que sé, los vampiros no tienen sangre por lo que no pueden sonrojarse. Ya saben, nos sonrojamos porque la sangre nos sube a la cara y esas weas xd._**


End file.
